Music of the Night
by Phanael
Summary: Remus is a werewolf and Sirius a vampire. What will happen when they meet? Bad summary, but I'm sure you wanna find out! go ahead... SxR please RR


Disclaimer: Not mine...

Pairing: Sirius x Remus

Rating: M

New idea: Remus is a werewolf. I like this fact, gives him an animalistic side xD But what if Sirius was a vampire? They have not met at school, they do not know each other and the marauders never met!

**Music of the Night**

Remus had seen him nearly every night, except the nights when he transformed into a werewolf. But he had never dared to give a sign that he was awake while he was in his room, sitting on the windowsill and watching him. It was always the same:

Remus went to bed, drew the covers up to his chin and nearly dozed off. But when the strange man enters his room through the window, he is wide awake and peers at him through half closed lids.

The first time the dark haired man came to him had been totally different. He lay in his bed, shocked, too afraid to move, but soon he realized this guy only watched him from a distance. The next night he had tried to lock his window but whatever he tried the figure would appear in front of it and enter his room.

Remus was not sure if he watched him all day or before he went to bed, but even if he did, Remus did not care. It was like a ritual to him now and he was happy that there was some silent company. He lived alone for six years now, after he had finished school and he barely had persons he would call friends. This man gave him the feeling of safety. He was like an angel watching over Remus and making him sleep well.

Remus never knew when the shadowy figure left his room, after some time he felt an incredible easiness and light-headedness and went to a peaceful slumber.

After nearly three months, Remus tried to gather some courage to talk to this man. Every evening he came to him, watched him and nothing more and now he wanted to know why and who he was. When he heard the window open, he sat up in his bed and looked at the dark eyes of his nightly visitor.

"Who are you?", he asked in a calm voice and the figure stopped in his movements. Never had he seen the sandy haired man awake, never had they spoken a word. Slowly, deliberately he sat on the windowsill and looked at the floor.

"My name is Sirius.", he answered after some time of considering telling his name to his victim. "Why don't you try to run?"

"Should I try?"

"Well… other people do, when they see me coming, when they sense the danger I bring."

"You've been here before. You never did anything to me, Sirius.", he said the man, felt it on his tongue and decided it felt good. A beautiful name, fitting this man.

"You sure? You slept all the time and before I leave you I always come over to you and get something from you…" Remus shook his head to get a grip on himself, that voice was like a spell to him, enchanting and so calm and self assured.

"I never noticed. I don't miss anything."

"As I told you: You never knew, my dear Remus.", Sirius said and glided to the floor. He slowly stepped towards Remus who sat in his bed and sat down on the edge like he did every night. He grabbed Remus' arm and saw how he shivered, when he did so. It was like he had imprinted himself on Remus' skin. Even if the shy one was not aware of it he sensed Sirius. Sirius brought the arm up before both their eyes and slid back the sleeve. Remus flinched he hated his skin with the scars all over it. "Don't be afraid, I know those scars.", Sirius whispered soothingly and Remus relaxed. The raven haired man pointed out two little points on Remus' smooth wrist and smiled slightly. "You never noticed, did you?", he asked and Remus looked puzzled at the small pinpoint scars. Sirius was right: he had never seen them, he was so used to scars on his body.

"What have you done…?", he asked confused. Shivering he felt Sirius lift up his arm to his wicked red lips and felt his breath tingle on his skin.

"I took something from you.", Sirius answered and kissed the small scars he had left. Remus tried to jerk back him arm but Sirius had a firm grip on it and in fact he liked the small kisses and the breath on his arm. His own breath caught in his throat he watched wide eyed when Sirius smiled up at him: his teeth were longer than normal, like fangs and they fitted perfectly over the small scars. Sirius saw his horror. "I'm a vampire.", he whispered and the Remus felt his teeth pierce his skin. He gave a small gasp but then he simply watched when Sirius sucked at his wrist. It was a strange feeling when the blood poured into the vampire's mouth.

"Don't", Remus said in a hushed whisper. Sirius tongue flicked out and licked over the small scars. They closed instantly. With feather light kisses he graced the wrist while he opened his eyes.

"Why not, Remus. I steal it every night from you before I leave you. Except the nights of the full moon. Where have you been?", Remus noticed that he did not know about his secret.

And he also noticed that there was a small trace of blood on Sirius' chin. His own blood. Remus' hand reached out and with his thump he gently wiped it away. Sirius had closed his eyes at the close contact and sighed. Remus made him mad. He wanted him so much it hurt. He needed him by his side, he wanted to make him his. When Remus' hand drew back his eyes fluttered open and he looked into those deep amber orbs. They were like melted gold, with silver at the edges and Sirius wanted to drown in them.

"I… I wasn't here.", he answered Sirius' question. He didn't want to tell him that he was a werewolf. And he was nervous. His hand still lingered on Sirius' face, his skin was soft and cool. It felt so good under his fingertips. When he realized what he was doing he jerked his hand back and straightened himself. "Leave now!", he said. He didn't mean it.

"Yes, Remus. But I'll come back, like I always do.", he promised and part of Remus was relieved. Sirius reached out and laid his hand over Remus' eyes. "Sleep, my handsome one." Before Remus could protest or react he fell asleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The next night Remus took a shower trying to clear his thoughts, trying to ban Sirius from his every thought. This beautiful man had left a scar on his wrist and on his soul as well, when he had left Remus the night before. He had been confused the next morning, his fingers feeling around for Sirius, wishing that he lay next to him…

All day he could think of nothing but Sirius and the scars on his wrist burned. He could still feel Sirius soft and hot lips on it. Stepping out of the shower, Remus wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped in front of the mirror. His chest and back were scarred all over. He looked like a complete disaster. With his eyes cast towards the floor he stepped into his bedroom and put on his pyjama bottoms. Would Sirius come back tonight? He hoped so.

His thoughts were interrupted, when he felt smooth hands encircle him from behind, like snakes around their victim. He did not flinch or try to escape, he just let himself being carried away from those gentle touches. Had Sirius cast some kind of spell on him? Or why didn't he try to run?

"I want you to be my mate.", Sirius whispered into Remus' ear, kissed his neck, until a small moan escaped his soft lips. His instincts found the vein pulsing rapidly beneath the skin. "I want to make you a vampire. Be mine!"

"You can't turn me into a vampire.", Remus said, his voice hoarse with desire. Gods, he would Sirius let do everything he wanted with him, with his body.

"I can't.", Sirius repeated, did not believe Remus' words.

"I'm a werewolf."

"A werewolf."

"A monster."

"So beautiful."

Remus shivered under the loving hands on his chest, the Lips that nibbled just beneath his ear and the breath that tickled him, while Sirius spoke those unbelievingly arousing words.

"But I want you to stay with me, my handsome one. I won't let you go.", Sirius whispered against the soft skin of Remus' neck. The werewolf quivered and felt his knees go weak.

"You got me. Believe me, I'm all yours." Remus' voice was hushed but he knew what he was saying and he wanted this with all his heart. He wanted Sirius.

The vampire took a step towards the bed, forcing Remus to walk with him, slowly taking one step after the other.

"If I cannot turn you into a vampire, I'll mark you as my possession. You'll be mine forever, Remus.", he breathed into the ear of his beloved. The next step would Remus force to lay down on the bed, but he did not take it. Remus groaned in frustration. He wanted nothing more than being with Sirius this night. Being with him forever.

Sirius wanted to go slow, he touched Remus' scars with his fingers, traced them and mapped them. He was aware that Remus was ashamed because of his scars but he did not mind. He was so damn beautiful it was unbelievable. His hands wandered down over Remus' stomach, playing with his navel, tracing a senseless pattern around it, until his head fell back against Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius smiled and kissed the side of his neck. He wanted to taste those full red lips, now parted in anticipation and longing, but he wanted to make Remus mad. The werewolves head was tilted towards Sirius' face, he silently begged him to claim his mouth but Sirius did not comply, he teased him even more, pressing his hips against Remus' back. he was sure he could feel his desire and was rewarded well with a low growl deep in Remus' throat.

"I'll make you mine.", he promised again and let his hands wander lower into the waistband of Remus' pants. Remus' lips escaped a sigh, he wanted more but Sirius was so damn slow. With his gentle hands he made Remus kneel down on the bed and sat down next to him. "Relax.", he said, his voice low and deep.

"I want you.", Remus answered as if in trance.

"Shh… hush, darling.", Sirius whispered and kissed his way down Remus' neck and towards his shoulder. Still those red lips ached to be kissed and Remus grabbed a handful of Sirius' hair to force his face towards his.

"Kiss me!", he ordered. This time Sirius complied. Slowly his lips came down on Remus, a soft touch, like a feather. Lovingly he traced his tongue over Remus' soft lips, tasted him and after some time parted them and let his tongue explore the mouth that lay beyond. Remus whimpered when Sirius' tongue stroked his and he nearly came instantly. The vampire tasted so good, such an arousing taste. He was sure Sirius wanted to leave him senseless, sucking his soul out and making it a part of himself. Remus did not mind.

When their lips parted Remus took a steadying breath and it was all he could do not to faint in Sirius' arms. That was like nothing he had ever experienced before but it felt so good and so right.

Slowly, teasingly Sirius pressed him down onto the mattress, enjoyed his view of this sexy body in front of him. Again his fingers glided beneath Remus' waistband and he brushed his thump over the newly exposed skin. He was so beautiful, so stunningly gorgeous and he wanted to see everything. He tugged at the pants and when Remus lifted his hips, he slid them down. He was naked below. Sirius' hands grabbed the sides of Remus' hips and he crawled above him in a seductive way, like an animal playing with it's prey, marvelling in the sight of Remus' heavy breathing and his aroused state.

Remus couldn't wait. His hands came up and he opened Sirius' shirt, slid it off his shoulders and explored the soft and flawless skin beneath. He was so beautiful, so exciting that Remus did not notice that he had caught his breath until he let it go with an unsteady exhale. Sirius had closed his black eyes, enjoying Remus' hand on his chest and stomach, still kneeling above him, afraid that he would collapse on top of him. His desire made him weak and all he wanted to do was feel Remus now.

Gently he laid down on top of his lover's body and both gave a small moan of pleasure, when their hips met and they felt the friction between them.

"Sirius, please… please!!", Remus urged. He was beyond sanity, completely lost to Sirius and mad with desire and heat. The vampire looked down at him.

"Don't beg me, darling. You'll get what you want. Enjoy!", again he claimed Remus' lips in passionate kiss, opened them and made love to his mouth. The werewolf whimpered again, unable to control himself, washed away by this simple feeling of love. While he kissed his lover Sirius' hand roamed up and down Remus' side, stroked him in a sensual way, smiling when small sounds of pleasure escaped into his mouth.

After some time his hand curled around Remus' length, throbbing with need. A low cry of pleasure escaped those wicked red lips, urging Sirius to kiss him again. Slowly he stroked up and down, a lazy rhythm with his hand. And Remus squirmed beneath those talented hands, bucked his hips towards them begging Sirius to touch him harder, or to move his hand faster, but he never did, making Remus mad.

After some time of enjoying his moans and screams, he gently opened Remus' legs, parted them and lay in between.

"Relax.", he whispered, then kissed him. Remus' mind focused on Sirius lips, on his hands, stroking his chest. But the his eyes flew open, when he felt the man enter his body. A small hiss of pain. "Shhh… it will be okay.", Sirius assured him and Gods, how right he was. Soon pain was replaced by pleasure and Remus pressed his hips up to meet Sirius' slow thrusts into him. But Sirius never went faster, he forced himself to endure the pain in his groin that made him want to thrust harder. He wanted Remus to enjoy.

And oh, how he did. Remus' eyes were closed, his fists grabbing handfuls of Sirius' pitch black hair, his mouth opened and a constant stream of noises of pleasure escaped him. So good. He never had felt anything like that. Not one woman in his life had felt like that, never had he been so deeply in love.

"Mh… Sirius. Please…please!", he moaned. But Sirius didn't go faster, he had his hands on Remus' hips and with his eyes closed drew back and glided back in. Again and again. When he felt Remus pass the point of no return he buried himself deep in the man's body and groaned, when he felt Remus tighten around him, when he came, his eyes closed, with a small scream. Sirius followed soon after, coming deep in Remus' body.

Panting hard he began to nibble at Remus' throat, felt the pulse go faster. He was so tempting but he knew he couldn't turn a werewolf into a vampire. But he could taste his blood. Could taste that sweet liquid from his lover's veins. And so he buried his teeth in the soft flesh, never leaving Remus' body, feeling himself becoming hard again.

And Remus followed soon when he felt Sirius draining him, but not killing him. It was closer than anything this way.

"I love you.", he breathed.

Sirius instantly came again and looked up at Remus.

"Love you too, beautiful.", he said.

The night seemed to have no end.

Again and again the men showed their love and passion, never losing any of their lust. In the morning Remus lay in Sirius' arms, panting hard, barely awake.

"Will you come back tonight?", he asked, when he saw the sky lighten in the east,

"Of course, my love. I will always come back to you."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

blush

**Please review!**

**Thank you so much!**


End file.
